


The White Queen

by RN2017



Category: The Originals (TV), Vampire Dairies (TV)
Genre: Blood Drinking, F/M, Love Bites, Post 5x11, Sumt, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-02-10 03:26:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2009163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RN2017/pseuds/RN2017
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaus has been pressuring Caroline for the last year. But what happens when a one-night stand turns into something more? Start at 5x11. No Haley. Includes Finn and Kol. Pregnant fic. Klaroline fic. Slight AU.<br/>(Up for Adoption)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: The Spell

**Author's Notes: Starts at 5x11. No Haley. Includes Finn and Kol. Please review, favorite and/or follow. For information used, I got it from wiki.**

**Summary: Klaus has been pressuring Caroline for the last year. But what happens when a one-night stand turns into something more? Start at 5x11. No Haley. Includes Finn and Kol. Pregnant fic. Slight AU.**

The White Queen by **3sth3r**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD.**

Prologue: The Spell

The witches of New Orleans were not the type to be messed with. They were old school. The Reaping had not gone plan and now it was time for plan B. Davina had not died. And now it was up to Jane-Anne and Sophie Deveraux to solve the coven's problem, Davina. Marcel was using Davina against them. She had been tracking their magic and worst, she would repost to Marcel. And as the self-proclaim King of New Orleans's he and his vampires would kill any witches that would use magic without Marcel's express permission.

Davina was with Marcel. He and Sophie disagreed with the ritual, due to the fact that the resurrection of the four teenage girls sacrificed was not guaranteed, so Marcel intervened in the ritual just in time to rescue Davina, who was the only Harvest girl who had yet to be sacrificed. Because the ritual wasn't completed, Davina had the energy of the three other witches who were sacrificed before her, as well as that of the ancestors of the witch community, flowing through her. This made her so incredibly powerful that it was becoming increasingly difficult for her to control all of the magical energy within her.

They needed to throw Marcel out of power. But how could they do that? Sophie and Jane-Anne did a bit research and found out the Niklaus Mikaelson was the only one Marcel feared. With Mikaelsons's help against Marcel and to complain The Harvest and bring back their daughter and niece, Monique.

Jane-Anne chanted, _"Inveniri non potest invenire, quaere quod videri non potest, quod est super nos, et ostende nobis quid opus est anima eius."_ One by one they chanted Jane-Anne then Sophie and soon all the witch were chanting. Davina was sure to know that the witches were casting spells. However, not to tonight. _"Inveniri non potest invenire, quaere quod videri non potest, quod est super nos, et ostende nobis quid opus est anima eius."_

A simple privacy spell cast before the chant make sure that Davina couldn't track them. _"Inveniri non potest invenire, quaere quod videri non potest, quod est super nos, et ostende nobis quid opus est anima non potest invenire, quaere quod videri non potest, quod est super nos, et ostende nobis quid opus est anima eius."_ They knew that the witch would be killed by Marcel, but it was a sacrifice they were willing to make.

" _Inveniri non potest invenire, quaere quod videri non potest, quod est super nos, et ostende nobis quid opus est anima eius."_ They shouted. And then in the mist that had formed around them the saw something never expected. Girl with blonde hair and a glowing light the seemed to surround her. It was this girl they needed to find. And then soon Marcel would kill witches no longer.

**Author's Notes (Continued): So, if you read Latin here is the translation: _Find what cannot be found, seek what cannot be seen, show us what lies with his soul and show us what we need_.**

**To be continued…**


	2. Chapter One: The Game is Set

**Author's Notes: Here is where the slight AU comes in and it will be explained in the chapter. Also I will be using quotes and scenes from 5x11. I have a beta now, so the chapter should be faster now. Please review, favorite and/or follow. For information used, I got it from wiki.**

************This chapter was co-written and edited by TheIrishShipperholic***************

**Summary: Klaus has been pressuring Caroline for the last year. But what happens when a one-night stand turns into something more? Start at 5x11. No Haley. Includes Finn and Kol. Pregnant fic.** **Klaroline fic. Slight AU.**

The White Queen by **3sth3r**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD.**

Chapter One: The Game is Set

It had been a few weeks since the indecent. She didn't know what else to call it. She was consumed by it. Since Klaus had come back to Mystic Falls to see the death of Katherine Pierce it was all she could think about. Everything about his touch, his hands, _everything_ that had happened that afternoon. He was staying in the Mikaelson Mason when he was here and only she knew. He could haunt her time to time. He was the voice that sent chills down her spine in her dreams. She could feel him when she was in crowd. And worse of all she come smell him almost everywhere. However, after their time in the woods he had to leave to New Orleans.

But ever since then she had this weird feeling on being watched. Not in the way Klaus watched her. It was a shadow she couldn't track, whisper that she couldn't hear. It was weird. She shook off the feeling and sighed. She could never get a break. If it wasn't the Originals coming to town then it was Silas rising, and now it is the Travelers. _Great_ , she thought to herself. And if dealing with that wasn't enough then she had to deal with normal human things like high school, Graduation and now college.

Caroline continued to surf the internet for the shoes she spotted when she was at the Salvatore house a few weeks ago. She saw a pair of great looking boots that would look perfect on Matt. But she stop searching after a few minutes because the back of her throat seem to be burning. The bloodlust was getting to her again.

Over the course of the last few weeks her hunger for blood seemed to increase. It wasn't like see was going into battle every day. She just couldn't explain it, like most things in her life. Since Klaus was back in town and Travels were causing chaos, Caroline wanted to spent more time at home, it was enough to quit college for a while. _I guess be a vampire does have its perks._ She thought to herself.

She got up from her sit and head over to the kitchen. When she looked inside her fridge she realized that her blood supply was not only low but she only had one bag left. She grabbed the bag and returned back to her laptop and found her phone. She placed a reminder to get more blood bags and soon. She opened the bag as her pushed a straw through the opening.

Whenever she drank blood since that afternoon his face and his body slipped into her mind. As she drank she began to remember what it felt like when she was in his arms.

* * *

_"I want your confession." Klaus said._

_"My…confession?" She questioned. "I didn't do anything. Confession about what?"_

_"Me." He stated. "So soon as we are done here. I'm going to walk away. And I'm never coming back. And you will never again have to cover our connection with hostile and revulsion." He paused. "And never loath the darkest parts of yourself that care for me. In spite of all I have done. I will be gone and you will be free." He took a moment to step forward, "I just …want you to be honest with me."_

_"I'm in college." She stated, "I'm building a life for myself. I have plans and a future, and all of those thing don't involve you. None of them. Ok?" He was taking back by her hurtful honesty._

_"I see." He muttered._

_"No, you don't because yes I cover our connection with hostilely and I hate I'm self for the truth. And if you promise that you will leave then I will be honest with you about want I want." As he would wait for her, he couldn't get over how truly honest she was being with him, without fear. She was rare and as must as he would promise to stay away. He couldn't do it, he wouldn't._

_"I will walk away and I will never come back, I promise." As he said the words she knew he didn't mean it. He would come back, he would be her last love._

_She stepped closer to Klaus standing inches from his lips, "Good." She said softly. And then she lend in for a kiss. A flash later and he had her against a tree in the forest, kissing with a heated passion._

_Between kisses she pushed his jacket off his shoulders. "Klaus." She whispered in his ear. She was grasping for air by the time both of their clothes were striped._

_Her legs were on either side of his waist with her hands clawing at his shoulders. They were naked together on the bed of leaves, Klaus was kissing down Caroline's jaw and neck, slowing teasing her between her breasts with his lips. Caroline let out a soft moan. His hand cupped her breast, pinching each erect nipple, and slowly brought his mouth to one. She grasped as he sucked gently as Caroline intensify in pleasure beneath him._

_"Klaus." Caroline whispered. However, there was some nagging her at the back of her brain something there was important. Something that she needed to do. But all thoughts were forgotten when Klaus' fingers brushes her clit._

_His ministrations with her opening along with his thumb circling her clit after a swipe had her coming. Caroline could feel his hardness against her leg and she wondered what it would feel like inside of her. She stiffened slightly when she came and moaned long and deep, her thoughts still on his hard length._

_"Caroline, you are so wet." Klaus soft voice whispered in her ear. "I wonder what you taste like."_

_Caroline released a delicate moan in respond. With her brain full of lust she can barely talk. Klaus kisses her deeply before he quickly moves down her body once more. The closer he gets to her entrance the slower he trails. First he traced her hips with his tongue. Caroline's had are in his hair, holding on tight._

_He holds her willing hips down as she tries to move against him, spreading them wide so he can began his feast. He glazes his teeth against her inner thigh. Klaus' tongue swipes against her folds. He flatten his tongue and swipes over and of her folds until she can't take anymore. Until finally Klaus' lips latches onto her clit and sucks wildly. She comes undone for the second time within minutes._

_"Klaus!" she shouts. He smiled against her thighs, placing a chaste kiss there._

_"Are you ready to come for a third time, sweet Caroline?" Klaus whispers against her ear. She nods eagerly. He catches her lips and pins her wandering hands above her head._

_"Caroline." He muttered. He lines himself with her opening and looks into her eyes for permission. And with a slightly nod, he swiftly enters her._

_A small pleasurable cry sound from Caroline. "You're so beautiful, Caroline. "Slowly he moved. He was thrusting in and out of her moving rhythmically. As the pleasure increase so did her thirst. It was only moments after did she feel the bloodlust return. Something that she had been starve off for the last few weeks she had had drinking from blood bags but after staying at college for a few weeks she realized how hard it who actually be._

_As her fangs peaked out and her face turned vampirism she turned into Klaus' neck. She licked, nibbled and kissed just under his earlobe. His thrust began faster, the more she continued. She prepare to bite in as she hold tighter to Klaus' torso. And with one last kiss she pierced the place where his shoulder met his neck and drank._

_Klaus still for moment when he felt pain on his left shoulder. But then there was this euphoric feeling that spread through his bones. He thrust even faster, and harder. His fangs cut into her skin and soon the y were both drinking. It was almost like he couldn't stop. After drinking her fill she let go and soon she came._

_"Klaus." She whispered quietly as she came. Caroline pulled Klaus with her in a sea of bliss. They separated and released lying side by side._

* * *

 

Caroline snapped out of her thoughts when there was a knock on her door. She place the empty blood bag on the counter and headed for the door. She was getting too distracted. But this is what this weekend at home was about. She opened the door, and found Elena.

She smiling, "Hello Caroline."

"Hi, what up?" she said with a smile.

She invited her inside. Elena stepped inside but didn't head towards the sofa like she normally did. Caroline turned away to lock the door. When she turned around she saw something out of the corner of her eye, and just before it hit she thought, _Not again_.

**To be continued…**


	3. Chapter Two: Game 1: Move 2: Dark Pawn to C5

**Author's Notes: Again this is the continuation of the AU. I hope you guys like it. Also the title of this chapter and many more to coming is a reference to a chess game. I have always found it interesting how in the Originals and in the Vampire Dairies how there are so many plot twist and turns, and I've always found that the plots that the character make up to overlap each other almost like a chess game. Please review, favorite and/or follow.**

**For information used, I got it from wiki.**

************This chapter was edited by TheIrishShipperholic***************

************This chapter was co-written by Starjade101***************

**Summary: Klaus has been pressuring Caroline for the last year. But what happens when a one-night stand turns into something more? Start at 5x11. No Hayley. Includes Finn and Kol. Pregnant fic.** **Klaroline fic. Slight AU.**

The White Queen by **3sth3r**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD.**

Chapter Two: Game 1: Move 2: Dark Pawn to C5

The first thing she felt was the pressure of a seatbelt buckle digging into her left shoulder and when she woke up, she found herself lying in the backseat of a car. She stretched her neck; however the pain of her neck healing stopped her from glancing out the window. She knew from looking down she was bound at her wrists and ankles in vervain dipped ropes. She looked over to her right and saw Elena driving the car.

Elena was on her cellphone, "We are an hour away." Caroline tried her best to listen to the other person on the line but the vervain on her wrists and ankles as well as in her system prevented her from doing a lot of things.

"I will meet you in the graveyard, just like you asked." Elena said, "But then you do as promised and make sure, little Elena never gets her body back." She sang.

Caroline watched as the girl she thought she knew smile. That was when she realized; Katherine never died but decided to invade Elena's body. She knew about that body grabbing spell from the travelers and Katherine wanted to perform the spell on Nadia. This, apparently, never happened. This entire time, Katherine has been in Elena's body and Caroline never noticed! Thinking back on it now, Caroline wondered why she didn't figure it out sooner. It was the little things, like how her smile that would light up the room suddenly turned a bit dark and sinister. She originally thought this to be because of her break up with Damon but she knows why now. Caroline internally groaned from the realization and moved from lying on her back. This movement however was noticed by Elena/Katherine.

In one swift movement Elena/Katherine looked back at Caroline and the next thing Caroline knew, Elena/Katherine pricked her with a needle full of vervain and everything went dark. And her one last thought was that this adventure would kill her.

* * *

It had been just over a month since he had last been in Mystic Falls. He was sitting in his studio painting. He had been painting a lot since he got back. And he seemed too stuck on one person, a person who never wanted to see him again. _Another one for storage_ , he thought to himself. He sighed.

Just as he finished another painting of Caroline's smiling face, he sensed Elijah just outside the door.

"Elijah, why must you bother me?" Klaus growled at the door. He was in state of misery and Elijah knows he didn't want to be disturbed.

He came to New Orleans to find the witch conspiring against him. Elijah had come before Klaus to get the lay of the land. Witches have always been after him, and after the few years of dealing with the residents of Mystic Falls, he figured he could go and relax for a bit. Esther returned when Ayana's descendants, Abby and Bonnie Bennett, released her from her coffin and began to plan the destruction of her children because she supposedly needed to repair the mistake she had made by turning her children into vampires.

His mother Esther originally planned to link her children as one, and then temporarily undo their vampirism, allowing her to kill them with Finn's help. However, her plan failed when Abby was turned into a vampire by Damon Salvatore, breaking her access to the Bennett witch line and the power from the witches dead and alive.

So before she could try again, Finn left Mystic Falls and promised Rebekah he would come back one day. He realized that after everything that had happened, Finn didn't want things to end up this way. He left with Sage, his personal tour guide on everything that had happened since Klaus had daggered him. Kol left soon after that, he didn't want to be the next one of their mother's list. However, as it turns out Esther didn't last long after the Bennett line no longer gave her power.

"I think I have found the problem." Elijah said, Klaus' behavior not bothering him in the slightest. Ever since he had returned from his weekend trip from Mystic Falls, he seemed happier for a while. Even Rebekah noticed, but soon his mood changed. He is by now used to his little brother's mood swings but even after a thousand years he has never been able to pinpoint the cause of it or why they happen.

Hayley. The girl didn't know when to quit. After being cornered by the witches and told she was going to have a hybrid baby, she played it off like the baby was Klaus'. But it wasn't Klaus. The seer said that the baby was produced from a hybrid, and when Klaus heard of this, he knew he wasn't the only possibility.

That mutt Tyler Lockwood was still walking around. So Klaus put Hayley to the test and asked a witch to perform a test on the baby just to make sure he was really the father. It was a simple spell. If the witch saw the baby's werewolf blood was bound to that of Klaus, he would indeed be the father of the child and if the spell failed to do anything, then the answer would be that another werewolf or hybrid fathered the child. Minutes after the test revealed that Klaus wasn't the father, he kicked her out to fend for herself.

"Where?" Klaus questioned through the door. He finished his painting with a last single stroke and got up. He placed his new painting under a sheet and opened the door.

"Come with me." Elijah led the way. Klaus pick up his jacket on the way out of the mansion and followed Elijah into the heart of the French Quarter.

* * *

They arrived just after the sun set in the sky. She knew she wasn't in Mystic Falls any more. There was just too much humidity in the air. When she tried to open her eyes, she saw nothing but darkness. Her senses were wearing thin and she was very hungry at this point. Her breathing was shallow and she feared the worst.

How long had she been gone, and did anyone notice that Elena and she suddenly went missing? Will her mother report her missing? She shut that thought down as soon as it began. Even though her relationship with her mother improved since she became a vampire, it didn't mean she cared enough to check in with her daughter every day and it could very well be that her mother hasn't realized her daughter has been kidnapped.

She was suddenly being moved from the car and dragged across the ground. Caroline learned then that in order for her to gain the upper hand, she would have to pretend she was still asleep. While this is all happening, she couldn't understand why. Out of every person who has been in contact with Katherine, did she pick her? She was the LEAST powerful or dangerous out of her friends, she was a newborn vampire for crying out loud.

Even though she was pissed with Katherine for killing her and turning her into a vampire, Damon and Stefan had more of a grudge than she did. Most of her interactions with Katherine are all second hand accounts for not wanting to be in the same room as her. Since Caroline has now been able to accept being a vampire, she doesn't really hate her for accidently making her a better person. She mostly now detests Katherine because she hates the way she treats people. Being kidnapped and dragged across the dirt ground serves as a perfect example of such a case with her.

She had to stay wake long enough to survive. Caroline didn't want her short existence to end at the hand of Katherine Pierce. _If anything I will survive this_ , she promised herself.

Katherine continued to drag Caroline into the graveyard. The silence seemed to overwhelm her and Katherine didn't like it. She stopped when she reached the spot where the witch wanted Caroline to be and she dropped her onto the ground without a care in the world.

"I see you didn't ask her to come." The witch said as she came up behind Katherine.

"She's here isn't she?" Caroline heard Katherine say. "So, here she is. Now I want you to fulfill your part of the deal."

The witch sighed. "Fine." Sophie took her to the circle and performed the spell. Another witch to the side of her motioned for Katherine to follow her and left Caroline on the ground.

Jane-Anne walked over to the fallen blonde. Instantaneously, she could tell that the girl was a vampire, and by the looks of it she was turned young. She kneeled down and brushed her fallen locks off the girl's face. The witch pulled out a knife with the intention of cutting the bonds that held Caroline in place.

"Are you going to kill me?" she said in a strained, tried voice. She was still bound together, and scared. The witch could tell that this was not the first time she was kept against her will.

"Not today." Jane-Anne replied as she cut the ties. She slowly got back up and motioned for the men of the coven to take her to the Reaping ground where she would be staying. The girl was special and now Jane-Anne had to find out why.

**To be continued…**

 


	4. Chapter Three: Game 1: Move 5: White Knight to G4

**Author's Notes: If you were confused by last chapter scene between Elijah and Klaus takes places weeks after Caroline was taken. But in this chapter Caroline will catch up with Elijah and Klaus. So basically over the next few chapter the story will parallel the TO story line but I promise will change very quickly. Also there a continuation of the AU in this chapter. The flashback in this chapter is in _italics_. Flashback requested by ** gennaac1 **.**

**Please review, favorite and/or follow. For information used, I got it from wiki.**

************This chapter was edited by TheIrishShipperholic***************

************This chapter was co-written by Starjade101***************

**Summary: Klaus has been pressuring Caroline for the last year. But what happens when a one-night stand turns into something more? Start at 5x11. No Haley. Includes Finn and Kol. Pregnant fic. Slight AU.**

The White Queen by **3sth3r**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD.**

Chapter Three: Game 1: Move 5: White Knight to G4

Caroline was probably kept there for about three weeks but she couldn't be sure. The witches had placed her in a single room at the edge of the graveyard. There were iron bars on the window but it was the magical barrier that kept her locked inside. They had given her a blood bag a day but it wasn't enough to curb her hunger. They had called it the Reaping ground. The Reaping ground is where the Harvest happen not too long ago.

The Harvest is a sacrificial ritual performed by witches of the French Quarter. The ritual is used to maintain the flow of magic to the living witches from their deceased ancestors, as the French Quarter coven practices ancestral magic. The Harvest ritual involves sacrificing four teenage girls, so that their coven can maintain their magical connection to their ancestors for the following three hundred years. The sacrifice is the method of which the witches appease their ancestors, and as a reward during the Reaping, the witches are rewarded with continued access to their ancestors' magic. The final stage of the Harvest is the Reaping.

Throughout the first week of Caroline being there, the witches were coming in and out of the room she was staying in. They would always immobilize her before entering. Caroline could feel it before it took her under. Like a weight cloud, the world around her would get dimmer, and blurrier. Soon her world would be dark. And the next thing she knew she was awake again and it would be hours later.

"What are you looking for?" She said on the first night as the witches walked passed. Most of them ignored her, but there was one who didn't. She knew her from the first night when she came here. Her name was Sophie. She was the witch who helped Katherine/Elena.

Caroline wondered where Katherine was by now. Katherine had left as quickly as she came, spending about an hour in the graveyard before heading off again. And Caroline had some pretty good ideas about where Katherine would be heading; either back to the brothers she left in pain or half way around the world. Now that Caroline knows, she can assume that Katherine would know Stefan and Damon would know soon enough. Would Katherine risk giving herself away by returning to Mystic Falls to continue her manipulation with the Salvatore brothers?

The witch stopped mid stride and look towards Caroline through the bars, and replied, "Something to kill a king." She paused for a moment longer. Sophie had watched the vampire for the last few weeks. She said her name was Caroline. Sophie saw that Caroline wasn't like most vampires. She was kind and caring, quiet at times and loud at others. Caroline did seem old but you couldn't always tell with vampires. Sophie has spent a lot of time with vampires in her life, but she has never encountered someone quite like Caroline.

"What is it?" Caroline asked, when she notice Sophie had paused. "Please give me something?" Caroline pled.

Sophie thought for a moment. She knew if she was Caroline she would want to know. The witches found out the girl was pregnant within the week that she was here. Ever since then the witches have been researching how this could be possible. "I'm not supposed to tell you this…" She paused, looking around to make sure no one was around to listen to the conversion, "… but you are pregnant."

Caroline paused, she was expecting something much different. "What?" Caroline must of heard wrong. There was no way she could be pregnant, once you were a vampire you could never have children. It was something she accepted some time ago.

When Caroline first became a vampire, she never gave the fact that she could never have kids much thought. But when her mother finally discovered the truth about her daughter's immortality was when it all sunk in. She did her fair share of crying that day; having kids was part of her perfect plan she set up for herself when she was five years old. Becoming a vampire broke her dream of having a happy child in a happy family. She would never have a baby but in return she would never grow old, get sick and die.

"That is impossible." Caroline said. She knew it was impossible. It couldn't happen. Vampires cannot procreate, they are dead.

She backed away from the bars and sat on the old, worn bed. Once she heard Sophie leave, she listened for another sound. Caroline blocked out all the sounds of the still graveyard going on outside and that was when she discovered another softer sound coming from inside the room. The sound of a soft murmur coming from deep inside her. The murmur beat fast. She listen closely to the sound, until she finally heard the baby's heartbeat.

Tears stream down her face as she heard the heartbeat within her. Caroline didn't know if the tears she was crying were tears of joy or of fear.

It took an hour to take to the graveyard just outside New Orleans. Klaus was getting restless. With Elijah at the wheel, Klaus got worse with each passing moment. The witches wanted Marcel put down and get their little witch returned.

Klaus and Elijah got out of the SUV and walked down the pathway towards the graveyard. The graveyard was silence when they made it to the meeting point just as Agnes and Sophie can out of their hiding places.

Klaus was trailing behind. He wanted to think about what he would say to Caroline after all of this time. Granted it had only been a few weeks, but to him it seemed an eternity since their afternoon in the woods.

"Where is she?" Elijah demanded. He was expecting Caroline Forbes to be present. He had made a deal with Sophie Deveraux to bring Klaus and help the witches with their mission to kill Marcel. After he was told that the girl was pregnant with Klaus' child, he didn't believe it at first. And if it wasn't true, it would be another Hayley all other again.

_It was increasingly humid the day Sophie came to over to do the spell. Elijah, like Klaus, wanted this to be over with. Once they could determine whether the child belonged to Klaus or not, they could finally move forward with the plan to end Marcel and his tyranny over New Orleans and the witches._

_"How long is this going to take?" Klaus asked impatiently, after the witch was seated across from Hayley._

_"It shouldn't take every long, a few minutes at the most." she said. Sophie set up her things. She dressed the table and placed an ancient mix of herbs at its center. Now all was left was the blood of the baby to see if Klaus was really the father of the child Hayley is carrying. The blood could only be taken from the fetus. Fortunately, Sophie already had some when the witches first captured her._

_Sophie took out a knife from among her things. She held out her hand. "Give me your hand." She stated to Klaus. After a moment hesitation he stepped forward, and sat next to Hayley. He held out his hand._

_Sophie cut along his palm making blood drip on to the herb mix. After Sophie placed her knife away. She murmured the spell and added the child's blood into the mix. Within moments of the spell, there was a spark that surprised even Elijah._

_"What does that mean?" Elijah asked Sophie._

_"It means that the child was not fathered by Klaus." It was then that Klaus went into a raging fury. Elijah has no choice but to hold his little brother back long enough for both Sophie and Hayley to get away._

Even though Klaus wasn't the father to Hayley's child, Hayley is still indeed pregnant. Elijah would never allow a pregnant woman to get hurt. As for Sophie, she has tried to manipulate them, but she wasn't to blame for the unfortunate news and she shouldn't be killed for it.

Elijah thought back to his reasons for keeping Klaus from killing Sophie and Hayley. Now the same event is happening all over again. Hopefully the result wouldn't be the same. He may not be able to hold Klaus back this time, at least without himself getting hurt in the process.

The next time Sophie met with the brothers after the incident she arrived at the mansion to tell them of Caroline's condition. They were both beyond skeptical. They both knew a vampire could never father or bear children. They lived for a thousand years and if any vampire was to become pregnant, the Original family would know about it. They were also skeptical because of the threat. It was way too similar to Hayley's situation. Eventually the brothers agreed to meet with the witches again. They need the witches in order to continue their plan to end Marcel's reign as king and Klaus needed to see Caroline again. He was beyond angry for taking her away and possibly causing her pain. He was angrier about that than when the witches had taken Hayley.

Eventually, they were brought to the graveyard as Caroline slept. The witches preformed two spells on the girl and both told confirmed that she was indeed pregnant with Klaus'child. Klaus wanted to bring her with him, to protect her from the witches. But they couldn't. The spell surrounding the room prevented her from leaving.

"I will only ask once again. Ms. Deveraux. Where is Miss Forbes?" Elijah said again after his brother finally made it to the meeting place.

"She is here." Sophie said. The brothers were surround by the witches. The energy in the air seemed to change. Klaus was silent during the whole exchange, searching for the one person in the crowd of witches he really wanted to, Caroline made her way through the crowd. She was flanked on both sides by the men of the coven.

* * *

Caroline didn't know where they were going but she was finally leaving that stupid room. She was going crazy being stuck there. She could hear Elijah's voice in the distance question the witch Sophie. And soon she began to quicken her pace. But she thought about why Elijah was here and knew Klaus wouldn't be far behind.

They arrived at the center of the graveyard and saw the big bad hybrid looking at her. "Klaus…." She whispered.

**To be continued…**


	5. Chapter Four: The Escape

**Author’s Notes: I had a problem with my computer that why this chapter is so late. And it is short but I promise next one will be longer. So I have planned this story to be about 25-30 chapters long. Hopefully, I will finish most of this story before this summer is over.**

**I’m also working on another story called Charmed, so if you are a Vampire Academy fan, and I think you will like it. Especially if you are a Dimitri and Rose fan.**

**Also thanks to everyone that has commented, favorite, and followed. I really appreciated. Please review, favorite and/or follow. For information used, I got it from** [ **http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki** ](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki) **.**

************This chapter was co-written and edited by Starjade101***************

**Summary: Klaus has been pressuring Caroline for the last year. But what happens when a one-night stand turns into something more? Start at 5x11. No Haley. Includes Finn and Kol. Pregnant fic.** **Klaroline fic. Slight AU.**

The White Queen by **3sth3r**

**Disclaimer: I don’t own TVD.**

Chapter Four: The Escape

_Caroline didn’t know where they were going when she was being dragged away, but she was relieved to finally be leaving that stupid room. One more day in that room with no knowledge of the outside world and she might have gone crazy. Her advanced vampire hearing could easily distinguish Elijah’s voice in the distance. She could hear him asking the witch Sophie something. She began to quicken her pace. If Elijah was nearby, Klaus couldn’t be far behind. He must know by now that she was taken by these horrible witches. That they have kept her here for who knows how many weeks without letting her leave. And if he does know, does he know about the other thing too? Does he know that she is going to have a baby?_

_After what seemed like years, they arrived at the center of the graveyard and saw the big bad hybrid looking at her. “Klaus….” She whispered._

“Caroline…” Klaus whispered. He quickly scanned her outward appearance for any possible injuries. Those witches may say that they never harmed her but he has been lied to so many times in the last thousand years to believe a statement like that. He would slaughter them all if he saw Caroline was being harmed while being held captive. He internally sighed in relief when he found no injuries however. He didn’t want anyone else to know this, but Klaus was worried about how Caroline would react to everything that was happening. She is the light to him, and even as a vampire, she has become even brighter.

“…Are you hurt?” He asked. He may be able to see that she is alright, but he would ask anyway, if only to hear her voice.

“I’m fine,” she responded with a nod of her head, keeping her gaze upon him as if it was her only way out. “I’m fine,” she repeated in a less confident, lower voice. Klaus could tell she was uncomfortable with the attention of the witches on her and he couldn’t blame her. He wanted to get her out of the graveyard as soon as possible as well.

Caroline diverted her attention back to the witches, “Can I go home now?”

“Not yet.” Agnes exclaimed. “There is one more thing we need from you before you can leave.” With a wave of her hand, the men in the coven quickly stepped forward and grabbed Caroline. When one of them walked toward her with a syringe of vervain, she knew what was going to happen. She trashed against their hold. She didn’t want to be put down again. She was already too weak to fight against them. She also didn’t want to think about what the vervain would do to the baby.

“No!” she screamed as they managed to hold her down long enough to inject her with more vervain. She forced herself to fight the unconsciousness steadily approaching her.

“Take your hands off of her!” Klaus demanded. He was furious. Klaus stepped forward, ready to tear the witches apart, but Elijah held him back. He didn’t want to break the fragile truce the Mikaelsons had with the witches.

“Klaus, don’t.” Elijah said. “This is the terms we agreed to. Think before you act.” He urged him with his most neutral tone of voice. Normally his voice would sound very pleasant and people would grow eager to negotiate terms with him because if it, but at this moment, Klaus couldn’t find anything more annoying.

The witches began a chant that Caroline knew well. _Ligate illi se ligant vnam simul._ It was an attachment spell. _Ligate illi se ligant vnam simul._ To connect one with the other. It was a forbidden spell if one person didn’t want to be joined together. She could feel the pull of magic to the other person.

“Stop.” Caroline tried to pull away from the men but she was too weak. She felt the magic in her bones lock her in place has the spell began to take hold. “Stop, please.” She pleaded. She didn’t know why they were doing this but she knew for sure it wasn’t for anything good.

“There is nothing you can do, sweetheart. You will be connected to Sophie weather you like it or not.” Agnes replied, her face void of any emotion. Caroline tried to think. What could break Agnes’s focus long enough to break the spell without drawing too much attention to what she was doing?

Caroline thought back to when she was younger. She discovered her powers when she was five years old. Magic had been much easier then. When she was first told she was a witch, Caroline was eight years old. Her mother was exactly like she was. Caroline’s family had a book, a grimoire, a textbook of magic. Her grimoire included instructions on how to create magical objects like talismans and amulets, how to perform magical spells, charms and divination and also how to summon or invoke supernatural entities such as angels, spirits, and demons. The Forbes family has passed down this grimoire from mother to daughter. For the most part she kept it from her friends. Sure, she might have mixed some lavender into her famous chocolate chip cookies for the school bake sale to insure a clam feeding frenzy but that was neither here nor there.

Caroline’s specialty was always potions. Since her mother’s divorce, Sheriff Forbes had been take extra shifts to cover the increase finances. Caroline also thought her mother handled the heartbreak best when she was distracted with her job, so she never argued about her mother’s extra hours. But despite that, Caroline was always left at home alone and so she had no choice but to learn to cook at an early age. With the help of her mother’s grimore and a bit of inspiration from the food network, Caroline became very familiar with cooking. It was only later when she applied her skills to potions, did she find out that she could create teas that could end wars.  

Since she became a vampire, she thought her powers had gone away along with her mortality. She knew that being dead also killed her powers. However, her powers weren’t really gone. She first realized that she used her powers when she first met Klaus. For a moment, she swore that she was invisible to Klaus in the woods. But her loss of focus caused her to be seen. From then on she began to practice again. She soon realized that her powers weren’t dead, they were actually amplified after she became a vampire. And now she needed them now more than ever.

The wind began to pick up around the witches. And the darkened sky seemed to shutter, clouds formed in the dry heat and floated overhead. The chant seem to be drowned out by the rising wind. Caroline pulled against the man again and managed to break free. She fell to the ground as a sharp pain rode through her. The spell was almost done, and Caroline had to do something quick.

Caroline chanted in her head over and over again a simple spell. _Et fungi ibi tonitrua meam, et percutiam terram confringam._ She knew it wouldn’t stop the binding spell from happening but it would give Caroline just a moment to get away. As her nails dug into the ground she could feel her magic get stronger and the lighting just about to strike. She quickly pulled herself off the ground.

**Crack.**

Just as it touched down she raced towards Klaus. She crashed into his arms which he encircled around her almost instinctively. “Klaus,” she urged weakly, “Run.” He didn’t question her actions. In a flash Elijah, Klaus and Caroline left the graveyard and the witches behind. They were speeding down New Orleans’ busy streets before Caroline finally collapsed from the vervain and the added exertion from the magic.

Klaus felt her grip weaken “Caroline?” he stopped to see Caroline fall to ground unconscious. She was already very tired, and using her magic used the last bit of her strength. Klaus didn’t hesitate to cradle Caroline in his arms. He stopped for a second to glance at her sleeping form for a second, thinking that she is finally safe from further harm. He broke his thought as he glanced back up to his brother who she realized was still by his side.

“Let’s go home, brother.” Klaus said to him. Elijah caught the small moment between the couple but chose not to mention it at the moment. Elijah simply nodded his reply and both Klaus and Elijah flashed away.

**Author’s Notes (Continued): The translation for the witches spell was: _Bind to her another, bind, one and one together._ And Caroline’s spell was _: Thunder and lightning here my call, strike down and break the ground._**

**To be continued…**


	6. Chapter Five: The Phone Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please ignore any references to the date. I wrote this a month ago and have continued it on another site and will be posting it here as well.

**Author’s Notes: First, I would like to say happy 4 th to people you live in the USA. The last few chapters have been a bit rough in terms of writing them but now that introductions are almost over we can get to the good stuff. Hopefully you like what coming next. Also thanks to everyone that has commented, favorite, and followed. I really appreciated. Please review, favorite and/or follow. For information used, I got it from ** [ **http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki** ](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki) **.**

************This chapter was co-written and edited by Starjade101***************

**Summary: Klaus has been pressuring Caroline for the last year. But what happens when a one-night stand turns into something more? Start at 5x11. No Haley. Includes Finn and Kol. Pregnant fic.** **Klaroline fic. Slight AU.**

The White Queen by **3sth3r**

**Disclaimer: I don’t own TVD.**

Chapter Five: The Phone Call

The phone rang on and off for the last hour. Rebekah had half the mind to smash it to pieces if it weren’t for the Matt sleeping beside her. She wondered how Matt could sleep through the shrill ring of her cell phone, but then she remembered, much to the irony of it all, he always slept like the dead.

After a total of forty-four rings and eleven missed calls later, Rebekah finally gave up and answered. She hadn’t brother to look at the caller ID to know that it was Elijah.

“What?” she whispered angrily. She could hear him sigh on the other end.

She was having a good time, traveling all over Europe with Matt. She didn’t want to spoil the fun she was having by being dragged back into her family drama. Klaus was a pain, he has been for many years now. Kol was even worse by being more unpredictable than his older brother. Finn and Elijah were the only ones among her siblings she was even able to properly talk to anymore.

Rebekah and Matt were in Paris at the moment, enjoying what the city of lights had to offer. Matt had surprised Rebekah about how much he knew about the city. Later he admitted that he had bought and memorized a guidebook, word for word, all in order to impress to her. Men have gone to great lengths to try to impress her in the past, but Matt was different.

“Elijah, what is it you wanted to talk about so early in the morning?” Rebekah slowly got up from bed, as to not further disturb Matt. She moved from the bed, taking only a sheet with her to cover herself. She slowly walked out to the hotel balcony to see the early morning light beginning to shine through the city.

"I need you to come home.” Elijah simply stated with a sigh. Elijah had made two phone calls before this to both of his brothers: Kol and Finn.

The moment Kol heard of the war brewing down in New Orleans, he instantly agreed to take the first flight in. He couldn’t pass up the chance to be a part of the fighting and showing off what the Original Family is capable of. Finn, on the other hand, took a bit more convincing to come to New Orleans. As the eldest Mikaelson, and therefore the oldest vampire in existence, he took his time coming up with a final decision. While Finn loves his family, he was never really close to any of them. However, Elijah ended the call without getting Finn’s answer. He could only hope he would show up at the Mikealson doorstep despite his uncertainty. His sister however, Elijah was dreading. He knew she would be the hardest to convince and while he was content with ending the conversation with Finn without a definite response, Rebekah would require a different tactic.

“Home?” Rebekah questioned with a scoff. “And why would I want to go back?” She added with an incredulous laugh. She has fought for so long to finally be free from her brother’s hold. And now that she was free to do what she pleased, she wasn’t about to come back into her family drama just because her big brother asked.

“Klaus needs our help with the witches here in New Orleans.” Elijah said. He knew it wouldn’t be enough to convince her completely but he didn’t want to tell Rebekah of Miss Forbes’ condition over the phone.

“No,” Rebekah responded, almost cutting him off. Rebekah didn’t want to help Klaus. Despite everything he put her through, she knew there was some part of Klaus that was still human. But over the last thousand years she was beginning to believe that his humanity has been forever buried behind his inner walls, displaying on the outside a cold and heartless man who doesn’t believe in love or loyalty.

“Rebekah, please. We need to unite together as a family. If…” He was cut off in mid-sentence by his sister.

“No! Whatever that sociopath as gotten himself into, he can handle it himself.” She whispered angrily into her cell phone. There was a rustling of sheets from behind her. She quickly peeked over to see Matt shifting in his sleep. She thought for a moment that she had woken him but then quickly dismissed the idea. She took a deep breath and continued. “Nik has done enough. And it is time for me to live for a least a while before I get pulled into the chaos that is out brother.”

He listened to her rant and he understood why she was acting this way. But with Caroline’s condition and the witches threating the life inside her, they needed their family to be together more than ever. It will take the entire Original Family to combat this mess, and that includes their little sister. Caroline will need a female companion to help her through what the rest of the men wouldn’t understand, one they could trust. No one would be more suitable for that than Rebekah.

“Rebekah,” Elijah began again, more tired than before. He had spent the day in and out of the mansion outside the limits of New Orleans. These calls were the last thing he had to do for the day and he would be damned if Caroline had to go through this by herself.

“You need to come home.” He repeated with a bit more finality. Although he promised himself he wouldn’t reveal the news about Caroline’s condition over the phone, it seemed he wouldn’t have a choice in the matter if he wanted to convince Rebekah to come back home.

“Miss Forbes, the young vampire who has managed to mend our brother’s heart, is expecting his child.”

Rebekah gasped. Out of all the excuses her brother could tell her to convince to leave her new found freedom and come back to become a tool to her brothers’ plans, that was definitely not one of them. Caroline is pregnant? Nik is the father? All this is too crazy to be a lie. Elijah couldn’t possibly make all of this up! If there is a chance that what he revealed is true. She had a choice to make.

“Fine.” She responded before hanging up the phone without waiting for his response. _God, I’m going to regret this decision,_ she thought with a sigh.

Little did she know that Matt overheard Rebekah’s conversation on the phone. He knew that his European vacation was coming to an end.

* * *

Marcel was hosting a party for Davina’s birthday in the heart of his palace. The party was going off without a hitch until Davina collapsed on the ground. Davina whispered the name of a witch in the Quarter into Marcel’s ear. Apparently there was something going on in the Quarter. Within a few minutes, the area was cleared out and the witch was dragged in.

The witch that they dragged in was one close to the Deverauxwitches. “Please,” she breathed. “Don’t.” She was old, and wasn’t part of the new coven that the witches had created. Marcel had meet her for the first time when she was younger, she helped Marcel out more than once in the past.

“Well well well, look what we have here.” Marcel stood in the center of the show. Vampires on either side of him ready to rip apart another witch. They were bloodthirsty, most had been with him for over fifty years, some less than six months. He may not put a lot of thought into who he turns, but he does put a lot of trust into the chosen few vampires in his inner circle. The rest, the nightwalkers, they follow his every command in order for them to one day be granted access into that inner circle and along with that, the ability to walk in the sunlight that Marcel grants to the chosen few.  

“Put her inside.” Marcel wasn’t stupid, he knew how to put on a show, but he believed the witch in front of him didn’t deserve this treatment. However, reputation is everything. The vampire that held on to the women moved her to one of the sitting rooms and forced her to sit down.

“Leave us.” The vampire gave Marcel a look but was silenced by his glare. They quickly fled the room and with a nod to the women across from him, she took out sage and started to burn it.

“So, what is it you want to talk about?” she asked. They had been playing this game for a while. She was the informant among the witches in the Quarter. From the beginning she had told Marcel that she would give him information but would never use magic against her fellow witches.

“Davina has told me there is something new stirring in the quarter.” Marcel stated.

“From what I hear, she is right.” The witch sighed, change was coming and Marcel was not going to like it.

“So,” Marcel waited for her to answer his question, “What is this thing that I, the King of the Quarter, should be so afraid of?”

“The Originals.”

**Author’s Notes (Continued): I don’t know if I want Finn and/or Katherine in New Orleans yet. But please comment to tell me what you guys think.**

**To be continued…**


	7. Chapter Six:38 Hours Later…

**Author’s Notes: My bate has some problems at home that why it took so long to post. And I also I re-watched some of the episodes with Kol and Finn to get an idea of who there are. So I hope it translates well in the chapter. I never gotten over fifty reviews before on a story thanks so much. Also thanks to everyone that has commented, favorite, and followed. I really appreciated. Please review, favorite and/or follow. For information used, I got it from** [ **http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki** ](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki) **.**

************This chapter was co-written and edited by Starjade101***************

**Summary: Klaus has been pressuring Caroline for the last year. But what happens when a one-night stand turns into something more? Start at 5x11. No Haley. Includes Finn and Kol. Pregnant fic.** **Klaroline fic. Slight AU.**

The White Queen by **3sth3r**

**Disclaimer: I don’t own TVD.**

Chapter Six:38 Hours Later…

_Klaus felt her grip weaken “Caroline?” he whispered, not expecting a response. He stopped to see Caroline starting to fall to the ground unconscious. She was already very weak, and using her magic used up the last bit of her strength. Klaus caught her before she hit the ground and didn’t hesitate to cradle Caroline in his arms. He stopped for a second to glance at her sleeping form for a second, thinking how she was finally safe from any further harm. He silently swore to himself then and there that he would never allow Caroline to fall into such harm again if it is the last thing he did. His thoughts were suddenly broken as he glanced back up to his brother who he realized was still standing by his side._

_“Let’s go home, brother.” Klaus said to him. Elijah didn’t miss the small moment between the couple but chose not to mention it at the moment. Elijah simply nodded his reply and both Klaus and Elijah flashed away_.

“Hello?” A tried voice answered.

“Mommy?” Caroline had woken up with a start just after noon. She was still very worn out from escaping the witches. The lack of blood and using her magic had completely drained her. She looked around the room and was confused at first. She had no idea where she was but she still felt safe. The room had an air around it that she has only felt when she is around one person, or hybrid, in particular. The dark color of the walls against the sunlit windows, the perfectly placed paintings that gave the room space and color and the soft wooded floorboards against the antique furniture and even the soft dark blue silk sheets she was wrapped in all fit her tastes perfectly. She knew whose room she was staying in and she let out a breath of relief after seeing that she was safe. She thought back to what happened a couple nights ago. Looking back at the clock she spotted on the bed side table, she realized she had been asleep for over twenty-four hours.

The first thing that popped into her head was her mother. She has been gone for days now, has anyone figured out she’s gone missing? She had also been wondering just how much her mother and the others in Mystic Falls were doing? Were they out looking for her? Or do they think she just left without saying goodbye?

She quickly shrugged the feeling off and slowly gathered the strength to sit up from the bed to continue to look around the room. Caroline found a phone on the dresser a foot or so from the end of the bed. With the little bit of strength she was able to gain back, she dragged herself over to the dresser and took the cordless phone from its charger then walked back to the bed. She dialed one of the only numbers she has memorized and waited as the phone rang to hear her mother’s voice again.

“Oh, Caroline.” Her mother sigh on the other end. “Baby, are you ok? Where are you? I will come and get you as soon as I can. You know what, I can also call Stefan and see if he would want to come too…”

“Mom,” Caroline said trying to calm her mom down from her frantic rambling. “I’m okay. Or, at least I am now…” She continued in much smaller voice her mother most likely didn’t hear.

“But maybe I shouldn’t tell Stefan,” Her mother continued to ramble on. She clearly didn’t hear her at all and is just trying to find a way to get to her daughter. Caroline could only imagine her mother running around the house, picking up things and placing them in her to-go bag she uses for work. “Maybe it would be better if I just came by myself…”

“ **Mom**.” Caroline said firmly, snapping her mother out of her thoughts. “I’m fine. I’m in New Orleans, and I was going to call Stefan after this.” She sighed. There was no way that Klaus was going to let her leave after finding out that she was pregnant and that witches were after her. She also had a feeling that she may not have it in her to leave him again. She has tried many times to get him out of her thoughts and her heart but it is too late. She let him walk away one too many times.

“Please don’t come here. I don’t want you to get hurt.” _I don’t want you to get killed_ , she thought. If these witches were desperate enough to kidnap a pregnant vampire who is the love of an Original’s life, Caroline could guess they wouldn’t hesitate killing a normal human if she stood in their way.

“But there is something I need you to do,” Caroline said, quickly breaking away from such thoughts. Caroline thought about what she was going to say to her mother before she picked up the phone. She needed her mother to stay in Mystic Falls. She didn’t want her mother to get trapped in the mess that was New Orleans. But she would ask her mother for one thing that she needed if she was going to be living in New Orleans.

“Mom,” Caroline paused trying to phase her words carefully, the last thing she needed was Klaus finding out she was a witch who was now a vampire with her powers still intact. “I need to you to grab the family album, the one that grandma left us.”

She heard her mother pause on the other end. Caroline knew that the only family albums they had were of her and her parents. But there were none of her grandmother or her grandfather. The only real pictures she had was when she was young sitting on her grandmothers lap.

Caroline’s grandmother had left her husband. According to her stories he was just as powerful as she was but was always greedy for more. And before long he tried steal their children’s magic. That was the moment Caroline’s grandmother decided to leave with her children and his magic.

On her fifteenth birthday she received a gift from her late grandmother, who died a few months before. Her grandmother gave her the family grimoire. Caroline would always refer to it as the family album because on the last page there was a magic family tree that grew and changed when each family lived and died.

“I understand.” Her mother replied.

“Thank you mom. I love you.”

“I love you too baby.” Caroline hung up the phone and laid back down on the soft bed. All she wanted to do was sleep the day away. But her hunger was starting to get the best of her. And she had to have a clear mind if she even had a chance at convincing Stefan to join her in New Orleans.

* * *

Kol arrived just before noon at the airport. He came quicker than he first thought. Being in a box for a hundred years, Kol still had a lot to learn about this century, but he could blame his brother for that. But now he was stuck waiting at an arrival gate for a plane that was twenty minutes late.

Finn called him while he was on the train to Pairs to catch the next flight back home. He wanted to meet before the face Klaus and the rest of the family. It had been centuries since Finn had been freed. According to what Finn had heard from Kol, Klaus has a new female companion who has lessened their brother’s need to be cruel and animalistic and Finn could only hope that this is true. He may want to be with his family after so many centuries apart, but he still fears that Klaus may want to dagger him again for another hundred years.

Kol spotted Finn walking out of the gate and greeted him with slight hug. “It is nice to see you brother.” Finn smirked. As stoic as he was, it didn’t mean he didn’t have a sense of humor. “I see the fiery redhead isn’t with you. What happen? Did you two lovebirds have a spat?”

Sage was smart. It was how she avoided the Originals for as long as she did. She decided not to join Finn on his trip to New Orleans to see his family. Being over nine hundred years old, she knew how to hide and how to wait. She promised Finn, however, that if he didn’t come back after a few months she would chase after him and get him to leave his family behind.

“No.” Finn sighed, “She want to avoid bloodshed between her and our brother.” Finn replied as he and Kol walked towards the exit of the airport. When they got outside there was a car waiting for them. Kol had compelled the driver to take them anywhere he and his brother wanted.

The driver’s skin was a deep caramel color with dark eyes and hair and was slightly taller than Kol. He opened the door for the brothers. “Oh, well.” Kol replied, “I was looking forward to seeing Rebekah and Sage brawl. Maybe ending in a bloody mess.”

Finn scoffed at his brother’s words and entered the car first followed by Kol. Kol told the driver were to go by passing him a piece of paper with the address written on it. After a few moments of silence Kol asked, “What is wrong, brother? Not happy about seeing the family so soon?”

“No. I was just wondering how everyone has been since I was daggered.” Finn explained. “I simply want to know why we are going back so soon.”

* * *

“I need you to bring something from my house.” Caroline had been on the phone for the past hour or so. After she got off the phone with her mother, she called Damon, then Bonnie and now Stefan. She didn’t bother to call Elena. Bonnie and Damon had told her that Elena went missing at the same time that Caroline did and since they both left without any notes or clues, they didn’t know how to start looking for them. Caroline took this to mean that Katherine hasn’t been back in Mystic Falls after kidnapping her and dragging her to New Orleans in Elena’s body. That would be something she has to handle but she needed to focus on one task at a time. “My mother will have everything packed. I just want some of my clothes while I’m staying here.” Caroline is nothing if not prepared. She is always most comfortable when she is planning, and planning this move is taking some of the stress of the last few says away from her mind.

Stefan paused, “Why don’t you just come home?” He thought back to the texts and voicemails left on his cell. The gang was abuzz about Caroline’s sudden reappearance. “I don’t get why you can’t just come back."

Caroline didn’t want to tell Stefan about her condition over the phone. She had convinced most of her friends back at Mystic Falls that she was fine and that there was no need to come back. But she was sure that Bonnie would find a way to tag along with Stefan to check up of her.

Caroline also didn’t want to tell them who the father was. What would they think of her? She didn’t want their harsh judgments to make her life worse. She had enough to deal with in New Orleans and she needed the support from her friends to get through all this.

“Please Stefan.” Caroline whined, “I will explain everything when you get here. Okay?”

She swallowed with worry while waiting for his reply. “Fine,” he said, before hanging up the phone.

**To be continued…**


	8. Chapter Seven: The Original Family

**Author’s Notes: As for Klaus and his feelings will be explained next chapter, along with why Caroline doesn’t want him to know about her powers. Also Klaus is still working out some of his daddy issue and does love Caroline but just wouldn’t admit it.**

**This chapter more about The Original family and them finding out about Caroline. Flashbacks in _italics._**

**Thanks for hanging on this long. Also thanks to everyone that has commented, favorite, and followed. I really appreciated. Please review, favorite and/or follow. For information used, I got it from** <http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki> **.**

************This chapter was co-written and edited by Starjade101***************

**Summary: Klaus has been pressuring Caroline for the last year. But what happens when a one-night stand turns into something more? Start at 5x11. No Haley. Includes Finn and Kol. Pregnant fic.** **Klaroline fic. Slight AU.**

The White Queen by **3sth3r**

**Disclaimer: I don’t own TVD.**

Chapter Seven: The Original Family

Klaus spent the last two days secretly worrying. When he brought Caroline home, he set her up in one of his old rooms that had been refurnished to fit her tastes. It was one of the first things he prepared as soon as he arrived in New Orleans. He wanted to make sure there was always a room ready for her, even if it would take years for her to come to him and though he wished the circumstances are not what he was expecting, he was glad to know that the room he prepared came to good use after all.

When he found out she was expecting, his first method of handling it was to distract himself. He began by making sure the entire mansion fit Caroline’s tastes, rather than just the one room. He refurnished many other rooms, he repainted certain parts of the house. He even set aside a room that could possibly be for his future child but for some reason, he couldn’t bring himself to step into it as of yet. The idea still hasn’t sunken in. So he decided to distract himself another way.

He had kept himself busy by planning how best to gaining New Orleans back from Marcel. He spent all his nights coming up with multiple strategies and a list of potential people he could use to turn against Marcel. But then there was also the witches to worry about. He couldn’t fall asleep at night, the faint murmur of his child’s heartbeat kept him from sleeping.

Klaus could tell the moment she got out of bed. He could smell the blood bags she drank from and he could heard the conversations she had when she spoke to her friends and her family. After a long time of her on the phone, he heard nothing. The shower had been turn off minutes ago, and now there was silence.

Klaus paced in the living room. “You’re going to wear holes in the floor, if you aren’t careful.” Elijah teased from his position on the coach. Elijah cracked a small smile when Klaus simply glared at him.

“How can I sit and wait for her to come down?” Klaus promised himself not to brother Caroline while she was resting. But when ten hours turned into twelve he began to worry. _This woman is going to drive me mad_ , Klaus thought.

_He let himself into her room that was next to his new room. As soon as he opened the door he smelled her vanilla and lavender scent throughout the room. As Klaus peered over to the queen size mattress and saw Caroline fast asleep. She had moved from where Klaus had placed her on the bed._

_The moonlight shone through the window onto the peaceful woman curled up on the mattress. Caroline slept on her side as the light made Caroline’s skin glow a soft ivory. He saw the slow rise and fall of her chest as she slumbered. Klaus inched closer to the beauty before him. His fingertips barely brushed her skin when she move suddenly. He cursed under his breath and for a moment thought that he had woken her. But Klaus realized that she was merely moving in her sleep._

_Klaus sat next to her a while. He looked over her body, looking at everything detail. After they had escaped from the witches, Klaus took the time to clean her and dress her in nightclothes. Her clothes were cover in dirt, with specks of blood. Klaus was careful not to remove her bra or underwear. He watched her for a while in the moonlight just as the sun was about to rise. For the first time in a very long time, Klaus was at peace. Here, in this room with the woman he secretly loved for the first time in a thousand years, he could let the stress and pain fade from his mind, if only for a few short moments._

_After a moment of thought he decided that he should prepare something for her when she wakes up. Within a few hours_ _he had the fridge stocked up with B positive blood bags and her favorite food. Elijah was silent during the whole ordeal._

And now they were waiting; two days later and he was still waiting for Caroline to wake up and come down. Klaus wanted to march up to her room and drag her down to the living room. But he banished the thought before he could act on it. He paced even faster now until there was a knock on the door.

Elijah walked over the door but not before he looked over to Klaus. They weren’t expecting anyone after Finn and Kol arrived the day before, and they were both sitting in both of the armchairs around the room. Elijah opened the door to see a much unexpected sight.

Kol had called Rebekah and told her that both he and Finn had arrived a day before they did. Matt arrived at the mansion with Rebekah, a day after she got Elijah’s phone call. It took Matt a while to convince her to take him to New Orleans but she reluctantly agreed after she realized she wouldn’t be able to stop him without compulsion. He might not have heard the whole conversation for her phone with Elijah, but he did remember the words ‘Caroline’ and ‘New Orleans’ between the two of them. He knew something serious happened with Caroline and despite their breakup a very long time ago, Caroline will always be a good friend of his. Even if he is human, he won’t let Rebekah stop him from helping in any way that he can.

Rebekah took a seat on the couch after she and Matt were greeted at the door. Matt stood in the far corner away from most of the Originals and wondered how long it would take before one of them spoke.

Finn’s voice sounded from the silence, “I want to know why we are here. And I fail to understand why your newest whore has to do with us.”

“He is right, brother.” Kol said.

Klaus paused in his pacing and flashed over to Finn, pinning him to the wall. “She is not a whore and you will not address her as such.” Klaus took a deep breathe, “She is the mother of my child.”

* * *

It was two in the afternoon when all five Originals sat in the living room of the mansion. They were all waiting for Caroline to come down from her room. She had spent most of her time awake drinking an excessive amount of blood bags and a large amount of food. She had heard them all come in one by one in the last few hours but couldn’t come up with the courage to go downstairs and greet them.

She was scared. Stefan wouldn’t be able to come until tomorrow. She had no allies or friends. And even with Stefan, there was no guarantee that she wasn’t going to be pushed around by Klaus or his siblings. What with everything she has gone through in the past few weeks, finding to courage and strength to stand up to others didn’t seem possible at the moment. She had never felt this vulnerable since she first became a vampire and wasn’t in control.

Caroline showered and changed her clothes before she decided to head down the stairs. She decided to wear a soft lavender sundress that cut off at the knees and a pair of tan sandals. She descended slowly hearing the fight happen below.

“I want to know why we are here. And I fail to understand why your newest whore has to do with us.” Caroline flinched at the sudden comment. She expected the Original family to have air of superiority but she never expected to be aimed at her directly. She recognized the voice but couldn’t identify from which one of the Mikaelsons it was.

“He is right, brother.” Kol said leaning in the chair.

She saw Klaus paused in his pacing and flashed over to Finn, pinning him to the wall. “She is not a whore and you will not address her as such.” Klaus took a deep breathe, “She is the mother of my child.”

Caroline stopped misstep half way down the stairs. She knew that Klaus knew about the baby, otherwise she would have never left the witches the way that she did. But she didn’t expect him to tell his family without her. His impulsiveness sometimes got the best of Klaus. She continued down the steps until she landed in the living room.

“And here I thought I would have all the pressure of telling your family that. After one thousand years of being of not being able to have a baby. But I guess you kind of told them already.” Caroline said, interrupting the quarrel as she walked from the stairs over to where Elijah sat and sitting down next to him. Klaus still had Finn pinned to the wall, the anger from his rude comment slowly fading away after Caroline presented herself into the room. Caroline looked around the room and paused as she spotted Matt. She was surprised to see him, especially since she knew he heard Klaus’ announcement, she gave him a nervous wave hello.

Matt took a look at the scene and replayed the last few minutes in his mind, he took a paused before speaking, “Wait. You’re…?” Matt asked.

“I am…” Caroline replied.

She waited for Matt to reply while he made his way to sit next to Rebekah. “You can’t be you’re a vampire. You’re dead.”

“You don’t think I know that.” Caroline spat. Kol chuckled against his breath as Caroline glared at him. Caroline’s feelings in the last few hours filtered from happy to anger. It seemed that everything today was going downhill. She did want tell everybody despite how unusual and impossible it seemed to be. She just wanted to go back to sleep, where it was peaceful.

Finn and Klaus stood side by side blocking the light from the window. “He is right. Vampire like can’t procreate.” Finn agreed. “I don’t believe it.”

Klaus moved closer to Caroline, “Just listen.” He sighed. He knew convincing them of the impossible was going to by hard, especially Finn. Stuck in a box for so long and adjusting to the world now seemed impossible for him.

“No, I will not listen to one of your lies again, Niklaus. I’m wasting my time here.” Finn replied.

“Just listen to the girl, Finn.” Elijah cut in. “And I can assure you, you will find the truth.”

Finn stood for a moment weighing his opinions before he listened to the girl named Caroline and found what the others were hearing. A faint and swift heartbeat was trapped within the girl. He sighed and sunk back down back into the arm chair. Caroline was with child, Klaus’ child.

“I think it would be nice to have another girl around. Anyways there are too many men in this family already.” Rebekah stated trying to move forward in the conversation.

Kol smiled, “No, I think my nephew would be a nice addition to the family. It would be good to have another Kol around here.”

“Have you told the others?” Matt asked between the brother and sister.

Caroline paused at the question. She contacted her Mother, Stefan,Bonnie and Damon. So yes she did contact the others, but she finally decided to tell Bonnie, Stefan and Damon that she was carrying Klaus’ kid.

“I have told them I am here.” She told Matt. It was the truth and hopefully he was assume about the rest. He seemed to be satisfied with her answer when he didn’t probe more about her new life here in New Orleans.

“I’m sorry to ruin a friendly moment but I was promised blood.” Kol said to Klaus. “So who is it we are supposed to kill?”

Klaus sighed. He wanted to get New Orleans when he was ready. After Marcel’s betrayal in notifying his father about him in New Orleans. Marcel thought he could take over his city. But Marcel was wrong.

“Marcel.” Klaus stated.

**To be continued…**


	9. Chapter Eight: Magic

**Author’s Notes: This chapter explains why Caroline doesn’t want him to know about her powers. So this will lead a lot into the action part of story with Marcel in case you guys missed him. Flashbacks in _italics._**

**Thanks for hanging on this long. Also thanks to everyone that has commented, favorite, and followed. I really appreciated. Please review, favorite and/or follow. For information used, I got it from** [ **http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki** ](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki) **.**

************This chapter was co-written and edited by Starjade101***************

**Summary: Klaus has been pressuring Caroline for the last year. But what happens when a one-night stand turns into something more? Start at 5x11. No Haley. Includes Finn and Kol. Pregnant fic.** **Klaroline fic. Slight AU.**

The White Queen by **3sth3r**

**Disclaimer: I don’t own TVD.**

Chapter Eight: Magic

The boys came up with a plan. It had taken a week but all four brother were finally able to decide on a plan. It took a lot of arguing, but it seems that most of the house had survived the fighting. Now Finn, Elijah, Klaus, and Kol were doing some reconnaissance with the witches. And for the first time since Caroline had gotten here, she was left alone.

She was glad to be by herself. Being an only child, she was used to being alone. After being with the Originals at their home for only a day, she started to get really annoyed. She wasn’t used to the constant movements of other people when she wasn’t in public. The Mikealson brothers were loud even when they weren’t fighting. And Rebekah was the worst out of all of them.

Thankfully for now, she and Matt were in bed and couldn’t hear every movement they were making. _Great_ , she thought to herself. But tonight was better than most. There was only one Original in the house and everyone else including Bonnie and Stefan were gone at the moment. They had arrived a day after Rebekah and Matt came. They were shocked to find out that Caroline was expecting, and even more shocked when they found out the father was Klaus.

But now they were out getting supplies to restock the ones she was lacking. She hadn’t used any of her witchcraft supplies in a while. Ever since the Originals came into town she didn’t have need of them with Bonnie around. But now with her being the Anchor to The Other Side, she had no magic, which only left Caroline.

 " _Here,” she said handing Bonnie the list. She knew Bonnie would know more about what she needed. Caroline simply wanted to restock her usual supplies before the witches or the vampire named Marcel came knocking on the door. She had never heard on Marcel before she came to New Orleans. But from what she gathered Marcel ruled and ran New Orleans, and there was no doubt in her mind exactly the way Klaus would have ruled if given the chance. But there was one part she didn’t get, how did Marcel know Klaus?_

_“I need you to get this in town, but be careful.” She knew the witches would be watching them if they shop at the same store. “So, please go to at least four different places.”_

_Bonnie looked down at the list. She scanned it quickly and looked back at Caroline. “Caroline these are …” Bonnie didn’t know what to say. She could sense ever since Caroline and her met that they were the same but she could never pin down what exactly it was about her._

_“I know.” Caroline said. “I will explain later.” And with that she waved them off._

 She sighed at the memory. She remembered what it had been like when they arrived at the house. She had given them directions but Caroline didn’t think that they were expecting Klaus to greet them at the door.

_Stefan knocked on the door twice. He had taken a quick plane to New Orleans with Bonnie in tow. She had asked to come after she found him walking out of Caroline’s home with a few of her things in his hands. He couldn’t deny where he was going, and why he was going there to see her._

_After Caroline’s disappearance a few weeks ago Stefan was worried about her. There wasn’t much he could do when almost all of their friends seemed to think that she would disappear with only leaving a note behind to explain leaving. Bonnie knew that Caroline would say goodbye to her mother before she left and she would have defiantly token her clothes with her. But it seem like Elena had them convinced of her need to be free. Her need to be away from Mystic Falls and to adventure out into the world. It wasn’t enough for Stefan or Bonnie._

_Stefan and Bonnie left soon after Caroline’s call. It took a total of two hours to book a lane, get their things and make it to Atlanta in time to catch the flight. Within an hour and a half they were officially in New Orleans. Hot and humid New Orleans._

_When the door opened to reveal an annoyed Klaus, Stefan was relived and he let go of the breath he was holding. He knew Klaus cared for Caroline, but he didn’t know of far it went. “We here to see Caroline.” He stated. He wasn’t going to let his fear of the hybrid show but after everything that had happened in Mystic Falls he decided to let bygones be bygones._

_Klaus nodded and let Stefan and Bonnie pass. “I didn’t know the witch was coming.” Klaus commented as Bonnie brushed past him. “I thought that the gang of Mystic Falls would stay in Mystic Falls.”_

_“First of all,” Bonnie said, “I am not a witch, not anymore.” Bonnie sighed at the memories._

_Kol was relaxing on the couch when they came in, “Well isn’t that a shame.”_

_Bonnie ignore him and continued, “And second, I’m here for Caroline. And don’t worry about the others coming, they are occupied with other things at the moment.”_

_Klaus shut the door without taking his eyes off the pair. He smirked, “We will see. Over the years I have learned to keep a watchful eye.” Stefan and Bonnie looked at each other for a moment waiting for Klaus to continue. “She is upstairs, the second door on the right.”_

Caroline took a deep breath before setting the water to boil. With a flick of her hand she sent plates to the small island in the kitchen. The island was a great severing station if a party was ever held in the mansion, but today Caroline was calming it. She had just finish making the salad and placed it in the fridge, now she was going to make her famous baked mac and cheese. But she didn’t want to waste time heating the oven, so she decided to use a bit of magic to make her meal.

She used a pot to boil the pasta on the counter along with another pot for the cheese sauce. With a spin of her fingers she drained the pasta and placed the drained pasta into a glass pan followed by the cheese sauce and sprinkled some breadcrumbs on top. Caroline tapped on the pan and the pasta was baked, the cheese smooth and thick, and the breadcrumbs baked to a golden brown within moments.

Caroline sighed. She flicked her wrist again for her salad. Lastly, she placed a teapot on the counter and used her magic to boil the water. Because she couldn’t have coffee anymore she began drinking tea. And tonight she was craving a good cup of tea before bed. She served herself a cup full of mac and cheese and salad.

When she finish eating, the tea was done and she spelled the dirty dishes to be cleaned. She had finished making her tea when a voice sounded through the room. “Well, look what we have here.” She had gone lost her thoughts she didn’t notice when the Mikealsons drove up the driveway or heard them enter the house.

Plates crashed to the ground, food ruined from the crash and a clean floor was now a mess the moment Kol made himself known. Caroline turned around and saw Kol in the doorway followed by Elijah. “What? I am not allowed in the kitchen?” She asked.

“No. But I was wondering when you were going to tell everyone about your special gift, or were you waiting until the kid was born?”

She could still hear Rebekah upstairs and Klaus talking to Finn in the living room. Caroline took a sip of her tea, “I don’t know what you are talking about.” Caroline replied, as Kol and the Elijah stepped farther into the kitchen.

Elijah and Kol looked over the kitchen to see the mess that had been created. “Oh, come on Caroline, you can’t keep this a secret for long.” Kol took a seat on one of the chairs near the island.

“And what secret would that be?” Caroline asked.

“You’re a witch, aren’t you?” Kol smirked, she could see Elijah questioning his brother in his mind. Thinking that maybe Kol had spent too long in his box.

“And what would make you think that.”

“Magic is hard to hide when someone like you does it so well.” Caroline stared at the Original ignoring Elijah’s glace.

And that is when she decided. With a snap form her fingers the plates were cleaned up from the floor and the food trashed. Within moment the plate floated to the places in the cabinets clean and ready to be used. When Caroline was done there were no traces of the mess she left behind.

“You’re right, magic is easy. But I wouldn’t know anything about that.” Caroline said. “I was never taught.”

“How did you do that?” Kol asked in awe. “No witch that has ever become a vampire has ever been able to keep their magic.”

Kol had been a scholar on witches and their craft ever since the beginning. Since he lost his powers when his mother turned the family into vampires, he has tried to research into how he could get his powers back. Witches have a connection to nature that is the source of their powers. When a witch turns into a vampire, they have to die, which severs the living ties to nature. Since the human body when turned into a vampire is dead, witches lose their powers. Eventually he had to come to the conclusion that he would never be able to get his connection with nature back and would never be able to practice magic again.

“I have **_no_** idea.”  

Elijah cut into the conversation taking a seat next to his brother, watching Caroline. “How could you have not been taught? You seem to have a very good handle on it.”

“My grandmother died before she got to the good stuff and my mother never had powers. They were stolen.” Caroline sighed. “Her father took them when she was little. Grandma never got the chance to get them back before he died. So most of what I know is reading from the family grimore and playing with the spells I already know. My magic is… a reflex or an instinct. So yes, magic is easy but not for me.”

“When were you going to tell me?” Klaus appeared in the rear doorway of the kitchen. _Great_ , Caroline thought to herself.

* * *

He had heard the words spoken in the other room verifying that Caroline was alive and well. He had listened to the conversation until there was a pause, and an answer to his brother’s questions.

_“You’re right, magic is easy. But I wouldn’t know anything about that.” Caroline said. “I was never taught.”_

_“How did you do that?” Kol asked in awe. “No witch that has ever became a vampire has ever been able to keep their magic.”_

_“I have **no** idea.”   _

_“How could you have not been taught? You seem to have a very good handle on it.” Elijah stated._

Klaus pulled away from the conversation his was having with Finn. He was interested and hearing what Caroline had to say. Although he couldn’t see her, he knew Elijah was very hard to convince him of anything. If she had magic then why didn’t she talk about it before?

_“My grandmother died before she got to the good stuff and my mother never had powers. They were stolen.” Caroline sighed. “Her father took them when she was little. Grandma never got the chance to get them back before he died. So most of what I know is reading from the family grimore and playing with the spells I already know._ _My magic is… a reflex or an instinct. So yes magic is easy but not for me.”_

“When were you going to tell me?” Klaus appeared in the rear doorway of the kitchen. Klaus wasn’t stupid. He knew well enough the witches didn’t have powers after they turned. But he wanted see if what she was saying was real or not. “If you have this ‘gift’ you could have at least shared it with the group.”

“Fuck you, Klaus.” Caroline was very defensive about her powers. She never told anyone other than Bonnie about her gift after Elena found out she was a witch. She silently popped the veins in Klaus head hoping that his hybrid body didn’t heal itself too fast.

Klaus felt his head ache with a familiar pain and it only reinforced what he just heard, Caroline is a witch.

**To be continued…**


	10. Chapter Ten: Game 2: Move 17: Dark Knight to H4

**Author’s Notes: So I’m looking for a beta since my old one is now going to school and doesn’t think that she can be my beta anymore for this story. So PM me if you would like to my beta.**

**Also I moved back to school last week so I will try to do at least a chapter a week.**

**Thanks to everyone that has commented, favorite, and followed. I really appreciated. Please review, favorite and/or follow. For information used, I got it from** [ **http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki** ](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki) **.**

************This chapter was co-written and edited by HannahMariexoxo ***************

**Summary: Klaus has been pressuring Caroline for the last year. But what happens when a one-night stand turns into something more? Start at 5x11. No Haley. Includes Finn and Kol. Pregnant fic.** **Klaroline fic. Slight AU.**

The White Queen by **3sth3r**

**Disclaimer: I don’t own TVD.**

Chapter Ten: Game 2: Move 17: Dark Knight to H4

The needle had been lock up in the archive for quite some time. But she had always known where it was. She kept the artifacts of the past locked away tight so that no witch would ever use them again. But there were always exceptions.

Agnes was never one to cause waves but the child the vampire was carrying needed to be put to an end. She had carefully researched the archives before picking the best tool for the job. The Needle of Sorrow was perfect.

She had Sophie abducted and now had her bound in the witches' graveyard. She was going to hex her using The Needle of Sorrows to her link to Caroline to raise her body temperature in order to force Caroline to miscarry.

_This will get rid of the child for good_ , Agnes thought to herself as she left the archives. She had lots of plans to get through. She wouldn't let something like this go unpunished. The child was dangerous.

* * *

After two and a half months of in being in New Orleans Caroline still could get use to the heat. It nine in the morning and the heat New Orleans was unbearable. Or at least that's what Caroline thought. She had been to another doctor's visit, if she could call it that.

She never really liked witches with the exception of Bonnie, and even she had her moments. But these New Orleans witches were dangerous and borderline crazy. But she wasn't going to tell Klaus that. He may have accepted Matt, Stefan and Bonnie but if she complained about the witches he would cut open an artery. That wouldn't be pretty.

Caroline was four and half months along and for the most part she had remained the same. Yes, she was in full mood swings and the vomit had gone done greatly but for the most part she didn't feel any different. There was a slight baby bump but no movement. _Yep, no change,_ she told herself.

She had read books, stacks of them, while being imprisoned in the country mansion she lived in. She had read about foreign country and romance in different times, but all she wanted to do was escape the walls of the mansion and explore the heart of New Orleans. She was getting tired of the same walls that kept her in her prison all day long. Yes, Matt, Bonnie and Stefan would visit her but it wasn't enough. She wanted out and she wanted out now.

Caroline had explored the grounds over and over again. She sat outside on the grass in the sun. She read her books in the sunroom and had cooked all the time. However today was different. She went exploring throughout the house.

Today, she went exploring in the oddest place in the house, the cellar. The door was on her way to the kitchen. The first time she saw it she was curious. She knew it wasn't the attic because she had found it earlier when she was exploring.

The cellar was one of the other rooms she hadn't seen or been in since she was here. It wasn't like she hadn't tried to get into the cellar before. She had. But there was always something or someone in her way. The first time she tried come down here Klaus steered her away from the door. The next time there was a lock placed on the door that hadn't been there before. She only got more and more curious every day. Out of all the rooms of the house this was the one door she hadn't gained access to.

Caroline placed her hand on the door handle and took a closer look at the lock. The lock itself was thick and was heavy. When she touched the design on its face she pulled back and hissed at her hand. The lock had been laced with vervain and she could smell a hint of wolf bane. If she wanted the lock off she would have to pull it off and quickly.

With her plan in mind and with her vampire speed she ripped off the lock in a single motion then quickly dropped it. And finally she was able to open the door. She slipped inside and walked down the steps leading to the cellar.

The air was cold as she stepped onto the floor of the cellar. It was better than being in the heat for so long. Her body cooled as she walked through the cellar read the labels on the wines that sat in the large wine rack. Most of the wine she noticed were imported. But there was one that she recognized to the left of her that sat at the bottom. She pulled out and read the label:

Domanie Charvin

Châteauneuf-du-Pape

2005

She had read it on a list of great and costly wines. It was said to be one of the best wines, the harvest that year had done better than most. She sighed and began to place the wine back onto the rack, knowing she could drink it after her child was born.

When Caroline bent down again to put the wine away she got dizzy. She had felt this before when she was still in the heat. She held on to the rack as a dizzy spell took over. She staggered as she tried to move forward to the wall. The heat was back.

Black spots covered her eyes as she moved closer and closer to the wall, all the while holding on the bottle of wine. She heard a loud crash as she pushed off from the rack and saw the bottles of wine spill onto the ground. _Oh no,_ she thought, _Klaus will be so angry with me._

She had managed to make it to the wall without falling. The heat that had just bothered her before was now unbearable. She open her mouth to call for help but her throat was dry. "Klaus," she manage to whisper.

"Klaus." She called again before falling unconscious while still gripping on to the bottle of wine she had picked from the rack.

* * *

Matt had been staying at the Mikaelson Mansion for the last few weeks. He had fallen into a routine. Every morning he would wake up and add vervain to his coffee with breakfast. Start the morning with a workout then he would take his daily vitamins followed by a light lunch. Then he would send the rest of the day doing what Rebekah wanted him to do, which ranged from scouting the witches, to being her bag boy when she went shopping.

He was ok with his routine but he wanted to do more. It seemed like they were waiting for something, and it wasn't going to be good. He hated waiting like this, pretending everything was fine when it's not. It was Mystic Falls all over again. And he had a feeling it was only going to just worst.

He had got a call from Damon a few days earlier. Travelers, were in the town now making waves. They had captured Elena and now wanted Stefan, something about a spell and doppelgangers. Whatever they were planning wasn't good. He had told Stefan after, but Matt didn't know if he was going to back or not. Hopefully Elena would return home safely.

Matt was tired of the last two years and having to deal with the constant threat of a supernatural. It had pulled and pushed him in too many directions and got him into too many life threating situations. He wanted out. After Caroline gave birth he would go to college and go on to live a supernatural free life. He would make sure of it.

Matt finished stretching after his long run when he heard crash of metal and glass against stone. He followed the noise to the basement of the mansion. Matt pulled open the wooden door and walked down the steps.

At first he felt the temperature drop as his foot landed on the stone floor of the basement. Matt noticed the tipped over wine rack. And heard the crunch of the glass under his feet. He scanned the area before moving forward. When he looked over to his left he saw Caroline collapsed against the wall.

Matt rushed over to her, "Caroline," he yelled. He tapped her on her shoulder to try and wake her up, even when he went to shake her she didn't react. Matt finally picked her up in his arms and raced upstairs.

**To be continued…**


	11. Chapter Nine: The Doctor’s Visit

**Author’s Notes: Over the last week my cousins from Brazil have come to visit and I have mange to write this chapter up.**

**So this will follow to a point the Original TV show. Marcel is in this chapter and we get to see another old face. As well we get to see Klaus and his feelings will be explained in this chapter and just so you know, Klaus is still working out some of his daddy issue and does love Caroline but just wouldn’t admit it. Hope you enjoy.**

**Thanks for hanging on this long. Also thanks to everyone that has commented, favorite, and followed. I really appreciated. Please review, favorite and/or follow. For information used, I got it from** [ **http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki** ](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki) **.**

************This chapter was co-written and edited by Starjade101***************

**Summary: Klaus has been pressuring Caroline for the last year. But what happens when a one-night stand turns into something more? Start at 5x11. No Haley. Includes Finn and Kol. Pregnant fic.** **Klaroline fic. Slight AU.**

The White Queen by **3sth3r**

**Disclaimer: I don’t own TVD.**

Chapter Nine: The Doctor’s Visit

_“So,” Marcel waited for her to answer his question, “What is this thing that I, the King of the Quarter, should be so afraid of?”_

_“The Originals.”_

Marcel sat with Davina like he did every Sunday afternoon. Most Sundays he would just sit and listen to the sounds of Davina’s beating heart, but today he was in need of some advice. Over the last three weeks since he was informed that the Originals were in the city, he had been avoiding anything around that may draw their attention to him. He would still attend his parties and meet with his vampire crews, but he was constantly looking over his shoulder and looking into the dark corners that reside in the vampire filled city. This behavior wasn’t like him at all and it doesn’t have to do with the Original Family; just one Original in particular. These three weeks, he had been dreading the reunion with his maker, Klaus.

He had been sending spies just outside the city to work at the nearest airport to keep a lookout for any incoming vampires, and so far there had been none. In a fit of rage, he took out five of his nightwalkers, one of them being one of the best trackers he had ever seen.

Marcel was waiting; and he hated waiting. Waiting made him nervous and the motion of the Originals around the Quarter made him even more nervous. He needed guidance more than ever. His father was back and so was his worst enemy.

“Davina?” he called for the second time since he arrived minutes ago. “Davina I need your help.” Marcel had spent the last few days hanging around Davina, waiting to see if she had any news on the Originals but so far she hadn’t gotten anywhere.

“What?” Davina called from her place on her bed. “What do you want now?”

“I need advice.” He replied.

“You seem to need advice a lot lately.”

Marcel smirked at Davina when he reached the top of the stairs. She knew why he was here. He wanted something to give him an edge on the Originals. As such, she wanted to help him but there was nothing that she could do. Visions come and go of their own accord, it was the way of the Universe, it cannot be controlled

“I can’t help you Marcel.” She stated after a few moments of silence. “I can’t force the magic Marcel, it has to happen on its own. But I promise you as soon as I get a vision, I will call you. Now leave before you ruin the mood.” Davina turned to light the candles and began to focus her energy into herself.

Marcel turned and left the attic and headed down the steps of the church when he heard a familiar voice. “Well, she was rude wasn’t she?”

Katherine Pierce stood at the bottom of the stairwell. She was leaning against one of the old paintings hanging in the church. Her hair was curled and tied up in a ponytail and she wore a strapless salmon colored dress.

“She’s just having a bad week.” He replied smoothly.

“Funny,” she smiled, “And here I was going to give you good news.” She said with a smile.

* * *

_Caroline is a witch._ The thought kept him up as he turned in his bed. She was a powerful one too if she could bring him to his knees if only for a moment. He was amazed by her abilities, but was hurt that she didn’t tell him about it sooner.

It had been three weeks since the accident in the kitchen. Since then Caroline hadn’t talked about or shown her abilities. She avoided Kol at all cost. Caroline had made a fragile bubble around herself of the last few weeks, but as far as Klaus was concerned, it was going to end.

It was early dawn when he woke from his restless sleep. Dr. Fell was coming to make a house call. Apparently, she was the resident council doctor from Mystics Falls who knew a lot about vampires. And now saddled with the Augustine Dairies from Damon, she was now one of the two doctors Caroline would be seeing today. The witches had wanted Caroline to come and over see her pregnancy. Caroline had agreed on the condition that Dr. Fell would be the first doctor to see her.

Klaus didn’t trust Dr. Fell or the witch who would oversee Caroline. He wanted her healthy and protected. These visits were a risk Klaus didn’t want to take. He was going to keep her in the house and bring in a compelled doctor from the local hospital. But it was Elijah who convinced him that this was the better way.

" _Caroline is familiar with Dr. Fell.”_ He had argued. And he was right. After talking to Caroline he discovered that she had known Dr. Fell when she lived in Mystic Falls. She knew that Dr. Fell was interested in studying vampire physiology, and had been for the last few years. To Caroline, she was the perfect fit to help her with her pregnancy.

Klaus got out of bed and dressed. He made his way to the kitchen. He stopped at the sight on Caroline drinking tea and laughing. “And Nik was so drunk he that stumbled down the stairs and snapped his own neck.” Kol said between grasp of laughs, “It was the best birthday ever.” He finally declared.

Klaus walked into the kitchen. Caroline laugher slowed down as she saw Klaus enter the room. “I see Kol has been telling some tales.” The room went quiet.

“Klaus. Touchy has always.” Kol smirked. Caroline watched between the two of them. It was like a carefully crafted dance, one missed step and the two Originals would be at each other ‘sthroats.

"I was just telling Caroline about our famous time in Prague for my birthday.” Kol informed him. “It was a wild night if I remember correctly.”

 “Ah, yes, it was a wild night until my neck was snapped.” Klaus eyed Kol carefully.

“That you did on your own. I had nothing to do with it.” Kol said with a smile. “Anyway the story wasn’t for you. It was for Caroline.” Kol turned to Caroline who sat across from him in the bright kitchen.

“You just want me to open up.” Caroline stated. “Going on and on about how magic could to this and could do that, isn’t helping your cause.”

“Why not use a little magic?” Kol asked. Klaus waited for her to answer.

“Because magic and pregnancy don’t mix well. So no magic.” Caroline took the last slip of her tea and said, “Now I believe I have a doctor’s appointment soon.” And she left the kitchen.

“Quick thing isn’t she.”

Klaus glared at the comment and left.

* * *

“And now we can do the ultrasound.” Dr. Fell said excitedly. Dr. Fell placed cool gel onto Caroline’s stomach. “So, now I’m just going to place the wand on your stomach area and then we will be able to see the baby. OK?” She told Caroline as she set up the ultrasound machine. Caroline nodded from her place on the couch where she was laid out.

Her doctor’s visit occurred in the living room. Dr. Fell shown up within minutes of Caroline leaving the kitchen. Now she and Klaus were waiting to see the child that they had created. The appointment was going well. About as well as it could be with Klaus hovering two feet away. Klaus made the effort to tell the Doctor that if anyone found out about Caroline’s condition, Dr. Fell would be held responsible.

 Dr. Fell placed the wand over Caroline and moved the gel around until she heard the sound of a heartbeat. The house felt silence as sound of the babies heartbeat fill the house.

“That’s odd.” Dr. Fell said as she looked at the picture.

“What is there something wrong with the baby?” Caroline asked warily.

“Actually no.”

“Then what is wrong than.” Klaus said.

“Nothing it is just that he isn’t in the right position.” Dr. Fell said with a smile.

“He?” asked Caroline. She knew she was pregnant but for her it wasn’t real just yet. “I’m going to have a boy?”

“Yes.” Dr. Fell smiled at the couple.

Klaus smiled at the doctor then at Caroline. He was looking forward to his son.    

**To be continued…**

 


	12. Chapter Eleven: Game 2: Move 18: White King takes Dark Knight

**Author's Notes: Sorry about the long wait but school has been kicking my ass lately but a mange to post this chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

**And now I have a beta to help me this story so hopefully the next dew chapters will be easier to write and then post for you guy to read. Also the chapter before this one has been corrected (small changes nothing big). Thanks to everyone that has commented, favorite, and followed. I really appreciated. Please review, favorite and/or follow. For information used, I got it from** **wiki** **.**

************This chapter was co-written and edited by** **HannahMariexoxo ***************

**Summary: Klaus has been pressuring Caroline for the last year. But what happens when a one-night stand turns into something more? Start at 5x11. No Haley. Includes Finn and Kol. Pregnant fic.**   **Klaroline fic. Slight AU.**

The White Queen by  **3sth3r**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD.**

Chapter Eleven: Game 2: Move 18: White King takes Dark Knight

A prick of the needle was all it took to be deadly. Sophie now sat in the old musty cellar of the meeting house. Agnes never agreed with Sophie from the beginning. The vampire carrying Klaus' child would be dead but the end of the day. Sophie sighed. She knew that if Klaus' kid die or if Caroline die. She would be first on Klaus hit list. And she would be dead by tomorrow night. She should pray now and hope that Caroline and her baby would not die, at least not today.

She pulled at the ropes again, trying to wrap her head around the fact she was tried up and left for dead by one of her own follow witches. She couldn't believe it. She knew the witches were desperate to finish the Harvest by killing Davina. It is the only way and this have put a wench in her plans. She had designed the spell to make Klaus' love be able to conceive. But she failed to mention to the others in the coven that Caroline wouldn't survive.

* * *

The fever gets worst as the day goes on. Rebekah came back to the house after an hour or so after Matt found her in the cellar. Caroline was burning up and fast. Rebekah was sure that the witches had something to do with Caroline's sudden sickness. Soon after Rebekah arrived at the house and check on Caroline she call Elijah.

Caroline looked flushed and was sweating through her sheets in the bed Matt placed her in. He had told Rebekah he found her in the wine cellar next to some toppled over selves. He had brought her from the cellar to her room after she fell ripping a single bottle of wine.

Rebekah asked about the bottle, and read the label:

Domanie Charvin

Châteauneuf-du-Pape

2005

She was wake during the time brothers had owned a vinered in the 1600s, but Domanie Charvin was one of the name he used when he sold the wine to his customers.

"I don't understand. How can she have a fever?" he asked.

Elijah knew the witches would make their move soon and just hope Caroline could be moved out of harm's way before that happened. Since she got here Klaus had tried to get the connection between Caroline and the witch removed.

"I first I thought it could be that she is part witch. But out of the times that I have seen her, she was never sick. This has the witches hand all over it." Rebekah sighed.

She was just get use to the family be back together again. And with Caroline, Matt, Bonnie and Stefan around she felt the family was growing. She loved the family dinners they had on Saturday (although if you asked her she would deny it). Mikaelson's were coming back to where they were centuries ago, before becoming vampires, before Hedrick dyeing.

She never wanted more than her family, more than love but now in New Orleans just a breathe away from a real family, something had to go and screw it up. Rebekah place her hand on the girl's damp forehead.

"Elijah," she whispered she getting worse by the hour, we need to find that witch and end this."

"Well keep her cool," Elijah said. "If this is magic we will figure it out." She could tell that he was determined. He had been since he come to New Orleans. He wanted Klaus's redemption and Caroline was it, this new life that was growing inside her, was simple an added bonus. If Caroline die he wouldn't know how Klaus would.

Rebekah sighed. "Ok, but be quick about it. I would hate to live with Klaus if Caroline doesn't survive." She shut off the phone and paced. She hear movement behind her and turned.

Matt stood in the doorway with a look of worried. "How much did you hear?" she asked.

* * *

Klaus had Agnes by the throat. She was killing his child, and its mother. He was fuming. Not one would take his Caroline away, not without a fight. With one snap of the neck she was dead. Crumbled on the floor of the church, he had dealt with her and now it was time to find Sophie. He had hoped his brother had progress in finding her.

"Do you ready have to leave her here?" the pastor asked.

Klaus shrugged, "She is not my problem." And walked away and out of the church.

* * *

Cold cloths and ice baths weren't slowing the fever down. Since she had called Elijah it only seemed to be getting worse. Caroline was fading and Rebekah knew it. The sun was setting when Matt and Stefan help Caroline into the ice water for the fifth time that day. For now it seemed like the only thing that kept her temperature down for long.

Klaus was a worried mess downstairs. Caroline refused to him, she did want him to see her like this broken. But Klaus burst into the room with pure rage in his eyes. Matt and Rebekah immediately jumped and backed away from the bed. Klaus paused for a moment when he saw Caroline in her vulnerable state. He had never seen her so broken. Her light was all but gone.

He walked over to the bed and sat beside her, like he had so many months ago on her birthday. It was his fault again that she was in danger. Every time she got hurt it was because of him. Klaus slowly eased her into his arms lifting her from the bed.

"Klaus?" she rasped in a weak voice.

"Shh. Love it's going to be okay," he whispered back.

"I'm so hot. I…I…" she mumbled. She could barely see straight. All she fell was the humidity around her and how it was about to drown her.

"I know sweetheart. I'll fix this," he swore. He couldn't let go, he would in just a short period of time Caroline made he feel alive again.

Slowly he walked them down the stairs with Rebekah and her quarterback following close behind. He led them out to the pool. Klaus motioned for the human to hold Caroline. Klaus quickly took off his shoes and eased into the pool. Once he was in he took Caroline from Matt as gently as possible. He took her deeper and deeper into the water until her body was fully submerged.

"I don't want to die Klaus," she half sobbed into his shoulder.

"You are not going to die love. I promise. Just stay with me," he pleaded.

He sounded pathetic. But he couldn't bring himself to care. The one person he had begun to care for in a thousand years was dying along with their child. Klaus had yet to even accept the pregnancy. He could not, would not lose them both. He silently prayed to a God he never believed in for Elijah to succeed and save them both.

His thoughts were interrupted by Caroline's scream. His hold got even tighter as he tried to take some of her pain away. NO! This can't be happening!

Then suddenly Caroline's body relaxed his arms. Her head fell to his chest.

"I'm okay," she whispered. Caroline dropped into his arms fading into sleep.

****To be continued…** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan to write more during winter break after finals are finally over. I hope to post one more chapter before Christmas. Happy Holidays!!!


	13. Chapter Twelve: To Undo What Had Been Done

**Author’s Notes: I’m so sorry about not posting in a while. When I got back to school everything just got crazy with school and work so I had no time. But for the next few chapters. However we are now heading into the last ten or so chapters of this story so please stay with me. Please tell me what you think.** _Italics are flashbacks or bits from pervious chapters._

**So there are only about ten chapters left in this story hopefully I will finish before the summer. (And please subscribe for future stories which I have planned which include The 100 and Lost Girl).**

**Thanks to everyone that has commented, favorite, and followed. I really appreciated. Please review, favorite and/or follow. For information used, I got it from** [ **http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki** ](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki) **.**

**************This chapter was co-written and edited by HannahMariexoxo ***************

**Summary: Klaus has been pressuring Caroline for the last year. But what happens when a one-night stand turns into something more? Start at 5x11. No Haley. Includes Finn and Kol. Pregnant fic.** **Klaroline fic. Slight AU.**

The White Queen by **3sth3r**

**Disclaimer: I don’t own TVD.**

Chapter Twelve: To Undo What Had Been Done

Elijah was never the type to tear through body cleanly. But when the time called for it he could pull off a clean kill. But today Elijah had no need to kill just yet. His brother Niklaus sent him a mission to undo the magic that link Caroline and Sophie together since Caroline was brought to New Orleans under distress.

He had managed to free Sophie and help her undo the magic of the Needle of Sorrow. And now would ask her to unlink herself. Or force her to. There was too much of a risk after that night, Caroline would have died if he hadn't been able to free Sophie from her chains. The sooner they were unlinked the safer Caroline and the baby would be. The link needed to be broken to benefit the entire family.

Niklaus barely left Caroline's side days after the attack. Niklaus had been insisted on staying with her for protection. He had been glued to her, and if not himself than one of his siblings that had been glued to her side. And now Elijah was doing all that he could to alleviate the stress from Niklaus' and Caroline's shoulders.

He cornered her two blocks from her restaurant in the French Quarter and into a waiting car. He and the witch were now on their way on of the Quarter and out of the city. "You know you can't kill me, right? Not without kill killing the girl." Sophie said after a few minutes of silence.

"I know. That's why you and I are going a few minutes outside the border of New Orleans and perform unlinked spell." Elijah stated.

"You know I wouldn't unlinked Caroline until Marcel is gone." Sophie snapped at the Original, bravely.

Elijah figured as much but there was something she wasn't tell them and Klaus knew it. He wanted to find out the witches really wanted, ending Marcel would be easy.

"Marcel will be gone within the week." He lied. "You owe us for recklessly risking the lives of Caroline and her baby."

"That was Agnes! Not the entire coven," Sophie protested.

"All the same, their lives were put in danger for no reason. This link needs to be broken." Elijah explained calmly.

"I won't do it!" Sophie yelled. Elijah roughly grabbed Sophie by the throat and kept a tight grip while getting in her face.

"Must I remind you that your link almost killed my nephew or niece? If you do not unlink yourself I will kill everyone in your coven then you will beg me to rip the heart from your chest. Besides the Marcel issue is coming to an end. Please do not test me. Family comes first…always and forever." Elijah threatened.

Sophie nodded hastily and Elijah returned to his seat. Niklaus won't kill Marcel yet but within the week if everything went well Marcel would be dead. In the meantime both Niklaus and Elijah wanted to tie up loose ends, which included freeing Caroline from the witches of New Orleans. And soon letting Klaus and Caroline have their baby in peace.

* * *

_Katherine Pierce stood at the bottom of the stairwell. She was leaning against one of the old paintings hanging in the church. Her hair was curled and tied up in a ponytail and she wore a strapless salmon colored dress._

_"She's just having a bad week." He replied smoothly._

_"Funny," she smiled, "And here I was going to give you good news." She said with a smile._

Marcel was nervous about Katherine at first she presented an unknown factor to the game he was playing and didn't like her presence in the Quarter. He knew from the stories the originals told that Katherine only ever looked after her own interest. But he also admired her for that. Like him, the Originals had taken her in and had her life ruined by the people she trusted most. They both had survived however. They also still harbored feelings for their enemies. No matter how bad things were the original family had once been his family. And everyone could see that Katherine and Elijah would always feel something for each other.

Luckily Katherine didn't stay for long. She stayed for a total of twenty-seven hours while she relayed all of her information about the Originals. She didn't want to stay, she had other business to take care of out of town. Or so she said.

It had been two months since she had left and Marcel had yet to use the information he had against the Originals. He was becoming impatient. He knew Klaus loved to play the long game. And without Mikeal alive anymore there wasn't much that would stop Klaus Mikealson from getting what he wanted.

Davina had been hinting that there was something that he and his loyal followers were missing. Something big that could change the game. He knew for a fact that the witches had it out for him since he ended the use of magic within the Quarter. He also knew Klaus, and he would never ally himself to a group that could threaten his pursuit of power. Marcel knew at one point the witches would strike he just didn't think it would be this discreet.

He took another swig of his drink and took to the streets of New Orleans. From what Katherine had told him the Originals would wait for their targets to make a mistake. He couldn't afford a mistake, Klaus knew him better than any enemy had he gone up against before. The man had literary raised him.

But Katherine did have good information about the Originals, but he sensed there was something she wasn't saying. But he would get it out of her eventually. According to the information he was given Klaus and Elijah were also dealing with the witches of New Orleans, they had make a deal. However the deal was fragile at best, which meant that sooner or later he would be able to strike. And when he did he would be able to end Niklaus Mikealson.

**To be continued…**


End file.
